Domia Abr Wyrda
by Screech1995
Summary: Post-Inheritance! Read at your OWN RISK! SPOILERS! My take on what happens after Eragon leaves, Eventually ExA SxF. Most likely they will be OOC. R&R Please constructive critisim is appreciated this is my first fanfic. Rated T just for saftey reasons :D
1. Prologue

Eragon sat upon the bow of the Talíta as the sun dipped below the horizon, submerging the world in the coolness of night. They had sailed upon the Edda River for nigh on a month until they came upon a spot in the river were it split three ways, one flowed to the north a little ways then doubled back on its self, while the southern most headed south to an ocean. Eragon stood as he looked within the cavern that the middle tributary of the river flowed in and saw light not far on up.

'Saphira,' Eragon called 'let us fly ahead and scout the ending of this cavern shall we?'

Saphira's only response was a hum of joy that Eragon felt flow through their mental connection like a crashing waterfall. As she landed Eragon informed Blödhgarm of where they were headed and took off, as he acknowlaged. It didn't take long until they were through the cavern. As they emerged on the other side Eragon looked upon his surroundings with a trained eye.

Inside they were surrounded by a circle of granite mountains seven leagues in diameter from base to base. The river they were sailing on flowed inside into a natural harbor while around the waters edge herds of deer and wild boars roamed freely. Patches of oaks, elms, and other hard woods grew untamed.

'This is perfect,' Saphira noted to Eragon, 'The mountains can be carved for dragons to nest in and the herds of animals provide food.'

'Not only that, but the soil is good for farming and the trees we can use to provide shelter for the new riders!' Eragon replied, 'This is the perfect spot for us to rebuild.'

Saphira hummed. Finally they would be able to settle down and live a normal life, or as normal a life as it gets from being around dragons, away from war and politics. After he had contacted Blödhgarm and the rest of the crew to sail on threw the cavern he cast a spell on the entrance to conceal it from those who would want to harm the hatchlings. Once Saphira had landed, he jumped down and set to work building a dock for the Talíta a the crew to disembark.

With the aid of the elves, the eldunarí, and saphira, they began the long process of building the new home of the riders. The task was tediouse, and it sapped their strength greatly, but they had, within a fortnight of docking, build forty houses for the riders and their dragon companions, ten for each of the races, they would then once more hatched build more and add on. Farthest in the back, they build a great fortess with walls a fourth of a mile high, and eighty feet wide. The fortress was built out of the same granite the mountains were of, with rooms for the new riders to be taught in.

After they had built the fortress, they had deposited the Eggs into a cavern Saphira had built into the face of the tallest mountain, which they soon came to call Du Weldennángöth, or The Guarding Mountain, as it loomed over the others.

Finally the day came when they stood back and looked at their work.

"It is finished," Eragon said outloud, "Now we wait for our students to join us."

An so, they waited.


	2. Heartbroken

Arya sat on Fírnen's back as they flew above the tree tops of Ellesméra every evening after she held court with the other elf lords and ladies. She sighed as she looked to the western sky, tears threating to fall, but she kept her composure. This was the second time she had watch the love of her life depart from this world. This time though it was worse as she knew he was alive, but that they would never be able to hold another face to face conversation. Fírnen growled and in his deep voice and said.

'Little one, what troubles you? Is it Eragon again, or is it something else?'

'You know me thoughts and all Fírnen, but yes it is Eragon. I just can't help but to think, did I make the right decision? Or did I make a foolish mistake?'

'What does your heart say?' was his reply after they had landed.

'My heart says to go after him, but my mind…' she drifted off, but he knew her next words.

'Think on it little one, you will find the true answer soon enough.' And with that he took off to the skys.

Arya watched as he flew towards one of the tree houses in which he stayed. Pulling her cloak over her head she walked back to Tialdarí Hall as it started to snow. The winter months had come early this year but that meant little to her and the elves, all they needed to do was sing to the plants and they would grow. Arya walked by a group of elves, she knew that the reason they were there was to see if the any of the four eggs Eragon had left would hatch for any of them. She stopped and watched from the side.

One of the eggs, a white one, rocked back and forth as a male elf with silver hair, tied back, passed by it. Soon a though occurred to her as her heart and mind wandered to the man that had left not to long ago. She walked back to her quarters, swiftly as the snow started to pick up. Arya picked up her quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

" Lord Eragon, Master of the Dragon Riders,

I do hope this letter finds its way to you. A Though occurred to me that we did not put an answer too while you were here, and so here is that thought. How will the new riders find their way to the hall you and the others have built? Some will not even know which way is east or west. And so I have a proposal to this unanswered predicament. I will leave a lord or lady in charge of my leave for a month as I travel with the new riders to the hall. If this message makes it in one piece then it will not be long till I may be there. You see, the white egg you left has hatched for an elf.

Sincerely, Arya Queen of the elves."

As she finished writing, a grass sail boat floated into her room and she soon realized it to be the one she made while they were escaping the through the empire after Eragon and Roran had slain the Ra'zac. Smiling she shrunk the piece of paper with magic small enough for it to fit on the grass mast, and whispered his true name and a spell so that it would find its way to him.

As she watched it leave, she saw the sun dip below the horizon. Sighing she whispered "Eragon.." as a single tear fell slowly down her cheek.


	3. Informed

**Major filler sorry its so short, but hey, if its short I can update faster. Hope ya like it, R&R PLEASE**

Eragon shivered. He knew that fealing, and he smiled. Arya had said his true name and so he whispered hers quietly in return as he rubbed the crook between Saphiras jaw hearing her hum gently. They stood a moment on the top of the spire they had constructed in the center of the Dragon Riders Academy. They watched as the sun crept over the valley they lived In bathing it in a warm glow. He and Saphira had stayed up during the night planning a head on the different ways to teach their new pupils as he knew that everyone learned a different way, but he put special emphasis of the subjects of magic and invading others conscience without their permission.

Eragon wasn't the only one working on lessons as Saphira, along with Blödhgarm and the other elves. Eragon had decided that while he and Saphira taught the ways of the dragon riders, the others would teach the customs and ways of each and every race.

Smiling, he walked back into his quarters and took the enchanted mirror he had made so he could hold court with Nasuada, Orik, Arya, and also personal meetings with Roran and Katrina. After casting the spell, Eragon looked upon the hall the villagers of Carvahall and dwarves had constructed. Eragon waited patiently seeing his cousin deep within a book he soon recognized as the Domia abr wyrda. Eragon cleared his throat and smiled at his cousin looked up. A smile spread across his face as he saw the familiar face of his younger cousin.

"Eragon! How are you? Its been too long since you last contacted." Roran Said.

"Aye, that it has brother, Tell me how are Katrina and Ismira?"

"Katrina is fine, and Ismira is healthy as ever. Now tell me of yourself and your travels since you left."

And so Eragon began to tell him of his voyage, and how they had come apon the Atoll in the middle of the river and how they built the riders new home. They talked well into the day when a small grass ship floated through his window and stopped in front of his face. A small piece of parchment was tied to the green mast.

"what is it?" Inquired Roran

"It's the grass boat Arya made on our way back from Helgrind, theres a note tied to the mast."

Eragon cast the spell to enlarge it, his eyes wide with shock, but they soon soften as he finished and whispered "Arya."

Roran smiled asking, "well?"

"The white egg I left there for the new riders has hatched, not only that but Arya plans on escorting them here taking a month to come, but it only takes a few…" He trailed off as he soon realized why she was taking such an extended period off.

"Roran, I'll have to get up with you later Arya is.."

"Go you fool, was given a brain for a reason instead of rocks. I will talk to you soon."

"give Katrina my best." And with that Eragon ended the spell and rushed out and prepared a guest room. After he had finished he contacted Blödhgarm telling him of their soon to arrive guest.

'And so, it begins.' Saphira remarked to Eragon as they stood at the top of the spire looking to the east waiting for the ones they love.


	4. A Simple Matter of Conversation

**Filler chapter again. Hope yall enjoy sorry for the delay in updating. This is for everyone whos begging for an update. :D R&R Please!**

It was the third day since Arya left with the new rider and his dragon for the riders new home. she watched as the miles of ground melted before her and cloyt. She smiled as he kept staring gedwëy ignasia on his hand and the small white dragon whom he called Guliä, or luck. The steady beat of Fírnan's wings and the rush of the wind kept them awake even as the sun fell below the horizon.

As they flew on through the night, the full moon lighting their way, Cloyt asked Arya, "How much further? Guliä, I think is getting restless."

"Not much further, Saphira's scent is getting stronger even as we speak. But what confuses me as it seems to go strait through the mountain side."

"Mabey it's a mirage?" a soft voice sounded to the others.

Cloyt and Arya looked at the smaller white dragon who said, "What? After a century of hearing the others talk you learn things."

"hmmm." Fírnan stated, "You are right in that Guliä."

"Shes right," Arya said out loud, "Eragon put a spell on the entrance to ward away others who would harm the new dragons I think. Were here everyone."

Fírnan roared with joy as they entered the cavern. As the exited the other end of the cavern they came upon a great fortified city built out of pure granite. Near the docks on an elm stump sat a man with a curved hawthorn staff on which sat a clear piece of quartz that gave of a pure white light. Arya smiled at the man as she saw the rugged brown hair and deep loving eyes of Eragon. Dismounting, Cloyt put Guliä on the ground and bowed starting the formal elvish greeting to which Eragon replyed, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Cloyt and Guliä. Welcome to the home of the riders and your new home as well."

Arya watched as the Cloyt and Eragon exchanged greetings. She smiled to herself at seeing how much he had grown up in the past few months they were separated. She looked at her surroundings feeling more at home then she had ever been on the road during the great war.

'Yes, I could live here away from politics and formalities.' She thought to herself

"And good day to you too, my lady," Eragon said to her, Kissing the top of her hand gently, "Welcome to The Hall of the Riders, Allow me to show you to your rooms." With his staff in hand Eragon showed them to their rooms within the keep of the academy. As they walked Eragon talked and explained how Cloyt's training would proceed along with Arya while she visited.

"Here we are this will be your room, Guliä may stay with you or she may roost within one of the many caverns within the Guarding Mountain, the choice is between you and her. Wash up and meet in the square at dusk a feast will be held tonight. Arya, if you will please follow me." Eragon motioned for her to follow him down the corridor. "And this is your quarters, The room is big enough for a dragon twice Fírnan's size to fit in, my room if you need me is on the top floor just one level above. I will see you at dusk."

"Eragon," Arya said Reaching out for his hand, "May we talk, in privet?"

"Of course, What do you wish to talk about?" He inquired after walking in after her.

"Nothing, I just wish to know how you've been since we parted? That's all."

Eragon sighed, his shoulders heaved as he exhaled what Arya assumed to be a pent up breath and in the ancient language, "I've been better," He said with a half-smile looking at her though half closed eyes, "I just wish things could've been different, but everything has worked out for the better."

"Aye it has that, did you not hear? Orik and Hvedra have a son, Whom they have named Eragon, after you?"

Eragon stood back honored, "No I did not know that, I.. I am honored that they would."

"He is a healthy child, he looks exactly like his father from what I saw when I contacted them through the scrying mirrors. He will be a great leader and king."

"That he will be," Eragon said "And what about you Arya? How have you been?"

Eragon saw her tense, unprepaired for the sudden change in topic, but she soon relaxed and said, "I'm the same as always."

"I see, Well you must be tired and famished I assume, I will see you at dusk for the feast." Eragon said as he bowed slightly and left closing the door after him. Walking to his room he planned for the days ahead of teaching his pupils the ways of the old order.

**Gah! Im done your welcome! Enjoy! :D**


	5. Festivals and a mothers intuition

**Sorry for the wait guys I get a laptop on the 16th! So ill be able to type whenever instead of having to use my house comp. :P :D anyway here we go! :P**

Eragon watched from the top of the spire as the sun slowly fell below the horizon, and as the courtyard slowly brightened with the glow of lamps and the fire from the forges. Soon after they had departed the leaders of each race discovered a letter that Eragon had left behind for them. Each letter contained and invite from him and the Elves whom traveled with him to send a hand picked few of every profession to come and stay with the new generation of riders and to help teach the riders their skills during the students free time.

Blödhgarm had affirmed Eragons reason as to have them come "it will teach them humility and no matter where they go or are they will have the skills to help anyone of any race. From the great dwarven architects, to the best elvish politicians, to the low and humble farmer, and everything in between."

He smiled as he touched Saphiras conscience gently; fealing what she felt with Fírnen within her roost, he slowly withdrew and cut the connection. As he did not want her emotions and thoughts running with his during the feast. Turning down the spiral staircase of the great spire, the clack of his hawthorn staff against the cold, grey granite, Eragon rehearsed the speech in which he had written for the occasion. It was a short one, but it would do for the time.

'Since there will only be one student mainly I can take a slower pace, but while I teach Arya and Cloyt I will have to split them up for a while until they are further into their studies.' Eragon though as he emerged from the bottom of the spire walking towards the square, 'I'll need to find a way to eventually branch their studies together…' his thoughts trailed off as the familiar scent of crushed pine needles filled his nostrils.

He said "Arya, I do hope you found everything to your liking in your quarters. If not I can have someone replace of add anything you wish ."

"No, thank you though for inquiring. I found everything to my liking. I'm assuming you helped to furnish It? I saw many things that looked as if they were made by your hand."

"Some were. The fairth of the ocean is from my trip with Brom to Teirm. I remembered you said that all elves have a fascination with the sea. maybe once your studies finish here during your stay we can visit the sea to the south. Glaedr told me that the waters of the south are the same blue as the sky."

She smiled, saying, "I think I must take you up on that offer, just us as friends."

"as friends." He affirmed with a strait face but Arya seemed to read into his eyes. If she had a question she with-held it. As the duo walked into the square the attendees quieted their gossip and looked to Eragon as for the opening speech.

Clearing his throat Eragon used magic to magnify his voice so everyone could hear what he had to say. "Friends and fellow teachers, great architects and politicians, farmers and smithies. I welcome you to our humble abode. For nigh on a century the land we call home was under the iron fist of Galbatorix, and many wondered if the dragons and riders of old would every return to free them from his oppression. But that day never. Instead from the ashes of the old order, a new and better one has risin and here I give you its first two riders! Arya of Ellesméra and Cloyt of Ília Fëon! And their dragons, whom are surly asleep from such a long journey, Fírnen and Guliä! Let us drink to their health and their studies!"

As the final note of his voice faded into oblivion, the crowed roared in return "To their health and studies!" cheering and laughter rang through out the courtyard. Musicians of every race played their finest compositions. Bards and shamans chanted of everything from love for the fall of Galbatorix. Wine and food flowed like a gushing river and the inhabitants danced. Eragon smiled and was asked by many to recite the fall of the riders to the rise of the new order. Something he had worked on since he discovered Brom was his true father. He had taken what he had herd many winters from Brom and had added his own tale to it.

"And as the mad king broke into my mind, The power of the Dragons welled inside of me. Without thinking I broke Galbatorix's mind, I made him feal and understand his crimes." Eragon said and continued to tell his tale.

As he finished a small boy no older the eight asked. "Sir, you said in the beginning that he killed all the dragons in his campaign against the old riders. How then did you obtain their power if they were dead?"

Eragon smiled and asked, "what is your name young man?"

"My name is Adiel sir, Adieal son of none. But I like with my uncle on the farm farthest to the east sir."

Eragon looked at him and thought, 'ohh how he's like me when I was his age.'

"Well Adiel, that is one secret I cannot indulge in, but come by my quarters tomorrow evening with your uncle there's something I'd like to do, and I need your help."

The boy's face brightend as he said "yes sir, we will!" Eragon watched as he dashed off in to the distant shadows of the festival and as the other children dispersed elsewere to find their parents. A gust of wind ruffled his hair as Saphira landed beside him.

'He will be the rider of my first. This I know.'

'How do you know this? Even the riders of old never knew which egg would hatch for the children.'

'Call it a mothers intuition.' Saphira said.

"Hmm, trying to find a third rider are we now?" Arya said as she sat beside Eragon on the stone carved bench which was coverd in runes from the human toung, dwarvish, ancient, and Urgal languages.

"Yes I am, I have also sent a trio of couriers to Farthen Dûrfrom there they will split, with on headed to Aberon, one to the Urgals, and the other to stay with the dwarves. Let us hope they return soon." Eragon said as he Arya and Saphira watched the sky turn pitch black and the stars burst forth from the dieing rays of dusk.

**GRRRR enjoy it! Lols longest yet at 1142 words! R&R please ya'll Please! D: :P**


End file.
